


one night = countless more

by mellowgay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (very little), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Band geeks - Freeform, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowgay/pseuds/mellowgay
Summary: alex and john are in high school band together and this is the night/morning after a concert together





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on wattpad so sorry if it sucks

It was a cold ass Friday night and Alexander was sitting on the bus, his eyes drooping closed. He snuggled tighter in his blanket, wishing away the cold. They had just performed many music pieces they had been preparing for months. That and after a long day of school, he was exhausted. He was just glad he had an hour until he was home.

"Move over," Alex heard John say, walking down the isle. Alex complied, too tired to argue (which was rare).

John sat next to Alexander and sighed. "All the instruments are packed." John rubbed his hands together and blew hot air between them.

"That's good," Alex yawned. "Cold?"

John nodded, "I'll be okay in a bit."

Alexander, as many of you know, wasn't the kindest kid on the street. Only when it came to John, he'd do just about anything for him.

Alex grabbed John's ice cold hands between his and rubbed them together. He threw some of his blanket over John's shoulders and pulled him close.

John relaxed and closed his eyes, leaning against Alex. Alexander stiffened slightly. He relaxed quickly, remembering John was against him. It wasn't that John never showed physical affection, actually it was quite often that he did. And it's not like Alex didn't want the physical touch. John and he had been friends for years and the touch-feely never bothered him. Lately, he realized he would start leaning closer into the touch or initiate it himself.

What bothered him was that he had a crush on John. Every touch just fueled the everlasting flame.

Alex looked down and remembered he was still holding hands with John. The others' hands warmed considerably, yet he didn't let go. Neither of them did. Alex smiled and leaned against the window, closing his eyes.


	2. II

The two boys stepped off the bus and rubbed their sleep heavy eyes. Alex smiled when he saw his mom standing next to the car. He tugged John's sleeve.

Alex turned around, expecting only to see John. Aaron stood next to the other, a soft smirk painted on his face. Alex could practically see the flirtation float off of his lips. Alex stepped next to John, wrapping a hand around his forearm.

Alex had not caught what Aaron said, but John replied with, "Maybe another time, Burr. I have plans tonight." He said it with a smile, but Alex knew he was tired of Aaron's persistent flirting.

"Well, that's a shame," Aaron replied, a bit of a sadder smile. "I'll see you later, Laurens..." He nodded in farewell.

John nodded and turned to pick up is instrument case. Alex nearly missed the glare from Aaron. If it wasn't so damn late, he wouldn't gone off on him. He knew John didn't want a fight, either.

Alex turned to John. "You ready to go?"

John nodded. "I'm just ready to sleep, honestly."

Alex smiled and led him to the car.

"Hey boys," Alex's mom said. "How was it?"

"Exhausting," John answered. "But fun."

Alex looked down and noticed he was still holding onto John's arm. He let go and opened the car door to climb in.

The ride home was a quiet one. No cars honking or radios blaring. Nobody said a word. Rachel, Alex's mom, was a trying not to fall asleep. Alex, on the other hand, watched as John drifted off and lean his forehead against the window. He grinned.

Rachel looked back at her son through the mirror. She caught his eye. Alex blushed and looked away to his window.

They pulled up the driveway, the house illuminated by the headlights. Alex leaned over and shook John awake. John slowly got up and climbed out of the car.

Rachel leaned against the car. "Let's have a talk." She said. Alex nodded.

"Go on inside, John. We'll be there in a second."

John nodded and walked through the front door.

Alex stood next to his mom. Talks like these weren't rare, but that doesn't mean he likes them. "I've gotta get the mattress out for John, can we make this quick?"

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Sure. All I was going to say is that John likes you, too. He really does."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course he likes me, we've been friends forever."

"You know that's not what I mean," she said and walked off to the house without another word.

Alex made his way inside just after his mom. He couldn't wait to get to sleep. He walked into his room, seeing John, dressed in his undershirt and boxers, snuggled up on his bed. Alex's bed.

Alex sighed and, for the second time that night, shook John awake. "Get up. I'm getting the mattress."

John sleepily shook his head and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Alex groaned and decided not to force it. He grabbed some pajamas out of his dresser and changed into them. He climbed in next to John, stealing some of the blanket. John groaned softly in protest, but didn't do anything other than that.

Within the next 5 minutes, the two boys were fast asleep.


	3. III

Alex woke up to the sound of wind rushing by. Then he heard the rain hitting the pavement. Then he heard soft snores. He opened his eyes, still half asleep. He looked around a bit, adjusting his eyes to the new lighting.

The next thing he felt was arms around his waist tighten and soft hair beneath his jaw. His eyes shot open, and looked at the boy next to him. John's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He shifted, his face nearly touching Alex's chest.

Alex took in a slow breath and let it out. He didn't know what to do. His best friend was cuddling him, and even though John wasn't awake, it was still really awkward. He really didn't want to wake him up.

Alex saw John's eyes shift beneath his lids. Alex relaxed and closed his eyes. John moved back a little and Alex could feel his muscles stiffen. Alex feared John would know he was awake and only focused on his breathing.

He could feel John's arm come up and push back his hair. He felt a hand on his cheek, the thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Alex was very tempted to open his eyes and confront John, but he didn't have the courage to do it. So he just sat there, faux sleeping, letting John caress his face.

John pulled his hand away after a few more moments and sat up. Alex could swear he heard a small sniffle come from John. John made his way off the bed and, what Alex assumed, into the bathroom.

Alex opened his eyes and sat up. He was extremely confused. He stood up to go get some breakfast for he and John. Alex passed the bathroom and sure enough, the door was closed.

He walked into the kitchen, slightly surprised to find his mom at the stove. "Um... Hey."

Rachel looked up from the skillet. "Good morning. How'd you two sleep?"

"Pretty well... I suppose." Alex still had a bit of confusion written on his face.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you se-" Alex started, but John came into the kitchen with a wide smile.

"Good morning!" He said, grabbing a box of cereal from atop the fridge.

"John, I'm making eggs and bacon. No cereal." Rachel spoke firmly.

"Come on, Rachel. I'm a growing boy. I need my food." John tried to persuade.

"A growing boy who can wait two minutes. Go sit at the table."

John groaned and returned the box. He carried himself to the dining table and sulked.

"Now, what were you saying?" She asked.

"We can talk about it later." Alex said and dismissed himself to the table.

"What's up?" John asked.

Alex shrugged.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "You don't seem yourself."

Alex nodded. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

John frowned, knowing Alex was lying. "Tell me, Alexander."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I'm really hungry."

John looked away and crossed his arms. "You're so stubborn. I'm just trying to help."

Alex looked at the ground. "It's not a big deal." He said softly.

"If it's making you upset, then it is." John replied. He put a hand Alex's knee.

Alex looked down at John's hand. "Excuse me," he said, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Alex!" John called. He knew it was no use. Alex would calm down.

Rachel came to the table with plates of food. "I'm going to go talk to him. Help yourself, John."

John nodded and sighed. He held his face in his hands.

Rachel followed Alexander to the bathroom. She knocked on the door softly. "Alex, we need to talk." She heard clothes ruffling and the lock unclick.

Aside from John, Rachel was the only person he could speak his troubles to. He usually went to John, but when his troubles involved John himself, there was only one person to turn to.

The pair sat on Alex's bed. "Does this have to do with what happened last night?" She asked.

Alex nodded. He explained everything that happened. How John fell asleep, when he woke up. Rachel listened with her undivided attention.

"Alexander, all I can say is that you two need to talk. I can't tell you what he wants. I can tell you that he looks at you like you hung the moon for him. I'll tell him to meet you in here."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for listening."

Rachel smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. "I'll send him in"

Alex sat anxiously on the bed, playing with the hem of his shirt.

The door opened and John came in, his hands visibly shaking. "Hey..." He said.

"Hi." Alex replied.

John stood awkwardly next to the door.

"You can come sit, John. Don't make this more awkward than it already is."

John flushed and sat next to Alex, a little farther than he usually would.

Alex took a deep breath. "I was awake this morning. When you woke up."

John flushed harder. " I'm so sorry. It was uncalled for and-"

"It's okay. I liked it." Now Alex was the one blushing.

John furrowed his eyebrows. "You... What?"

"I like you, John. Romantically. And this morning I felt that you did, too."

John sighed. "You really like me?"

Alex nodded, "For a while, now." The next thing Alex knew, he was on the ground, John hugging him. Alex wrapped his arms around John hesitantly.

"This is great news." John whispered.

Alex laughed and sat up, John laying in his lap. "I'm guessing you like me too?"

John nodded. "I do." He sat up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Alex nodded softly and pulled John in for another hug. John could feel Alex shaking. He pulled away. Alex had tears running down his face.

"Alex, what-" John started to ask.

Alex wiped his tears away. "I didn't know how that conversation would end, but I never imagined it to be like this."

John laughed and wiped Alex's cheeks. "Don't cry, it's alright. Please don't cry." He kissed Alex's cheek softly.

Alex was nearly composed, but when John kissed him, he was a wreck again. "Oh, Alex." John sighed and held him close to his chest. After a few minutes, Alex had composed himself and was sure he wouldn't break down again.

"I'm fine, John." Alex sniffed. "Thank you."

John smiled. "Do we go tell your mom?"

Alex nodded. The two stood up and made their way to the living room, where they assumed Rachel was.

She was on the couch, reading a newspaper. "Hey, mom." Alex said. She looked up and closed the newspaper. "Hello boys."

"So, you probably-" Alex started, and John could tell he was about to start ranting. "We're going on a date." John said concisely.

Alex nodded. "Yes, we are."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you two finally figured it out. Breakfast is ready if you want it."

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated <3


End file.
